Realms list
What is a realm? A realm is a game world that exists only for the few thousands of players within it. Each realm is a complete version of the game world, but each realm has its own player characters who are tied to that particular realm. You can interact with all the players on your realm but you cannot interact with players on other realms (the exception being players from other realms in your battlegroup while in BGs). Characters also cannot normally move between realms. This article is a realms list (aka servers list) and is as much up-to-date as possible. ;See also: * General info about a realm. * Servers category. * Realm notes – Misc. notes on realms from Blizzard. * Realm name lore – Summary lore on some realm names. ;US * US realm list by datacenter – US realms organized by geographic location. * Timeline of the creation of US realms – The dates at which specific US realms were started up. ;EU * EU English Realms Info – EU realms information. Please do not put comments by realm names. * Realms notes – Put comments about realms here. Look for population type info here. Servers in the US US Oceania (AEDT; GMT +10) Oceania PvP servers *Dreadmaul *Frostmourne *Jubei'Thos *Barthilas *Thaurissan Oceania PvE servers *Aman'Thul *Dath'Remar *Khaz'goroth * Nagrand * Caelestrasz US Pacific Pacific PvP servers *Blackrock *Blackwing Lair *Bonechewer *Boulderfist *Coilfang *Crushridge *Daggerspine *Dark Iron *Darrowmere *Destromath *Dethecus *Dragonmaw *Dunemaul *Frostwolf *Gorgonnash *Gurubashi *Kalecgos *Kil'Jaeden *Lethon *Maiev *Nazjatar *Ner'zhul *Onyxia *Rivendare *Shattered Halls *Spinebreaker *Spirestone *Stonemaul *Stormscale *Tichondrius *Ursin *Vashj Pacific PvE servers *Aerie Peak *Anvilmar *Arathor *Antonidas *Azuremyst *Baelgun *Blade's Edge *Bladefist *Bronzebeard *Cenarius *Draenor *Dragonblight *Echo Isles *Galakrond *Gnomeregan *Hyjal *Kilrogg *Korialstrasz *Lightbringer *Misha *Moonrunner *Nordrassil *Proudmoore *Shadowsong *Shu'Halo *Silvermoon *Skywall *Suramar *Uldum *Uther *Velen *Windrunner Pacific RP servers *Cenarion Circle *Feathermoon *Sentinels *Silver Hand *Blackwater Raiders *The Scryers Pacific RP-PvP servers *The Venture Co. US Mountain Mountain PvP servers *Kel'Thuzad *Darkspear *Deathwing *Bloodscalp *Nathrezim Mountain PvE servers *Azjol-Nerub *Doomhammer *Icecrown *Perenolde *Terenas *Zangarmarsh Mountain RP servers *Shadow Council US Central Central PvP servers *Aegwynn *Agamaggan *Akama *Archimonde *Azgalor *Azshara *Balnazzar *Blood Furnace *Burning Legion *Cho'gall *Chromaggus *Detheroc *Drak'tharon *Drak'thul *Frostmane *Garithos *Gul'dan *Hakkar *Illidan *Korgath *Laughing Skull *Mal'Ganis *Malorne *Mug'thol *Stormreaver *Sargeras *The Underbog *Thunderlord *Wildhammer Central PvE servers *Aggramar *Alexstrasza *Alleria *Blackhand *Cairne *Dawnbringer *Draka *Eitrigg *Fizzcrank *Garona *Ghostlands *Greymane *Hellscream *Hydraxis *Kael'thas *Khaz Modan *Kul Tiras *Madoran *Malfurion *Malygos *Muradin *Quel'Dorei *Ravencrest *Rexxar *Runetotem *Sen'Jin *Staghelm *Terokkar *Thunderhorn *Vek'nilash *Whisperwind Central RP-PvP servers *Emerald Dream *Lightninghoof *Maelstrom *Twisting Nether Central RP servers *Farstriders *Kirin Tor *Moon Guard *Scarlet Crusade *Sisters of Elune *Thorium Brotherhood US Eastern Eastern PvP servers *Altar of Storms *Alterac Mountains *Andorhal *Anetheron *Anub'arak *Arthas *Auchindoun *Black Dragonflight *Bleeding Hollow *Burning Blade *Dalvengyr *Demon Soul *Dentarg *Eredar *Executus *Firetree *Gorefiend *Haomarush *Jaedenar *Lightning's Blade *Mannoroth *Magtheridon *Scilla *Shadowmoon *Shattered Hand *Skullcrusher *Smolderthorn *The Forgotten Coast *Tortheldrin *Warsong *Ysondre *Zuluhed Eastern PvE servers *Area 52 *Arygos *Bloodhoof *Dalaran *Drenden *Durotan *Duskwood *Eldre'Thalas *Elune *Eonar *Exodar *Fenris *Gilneas *Grizzly Hills *Kargath *Khadgar *Llane *Lothar *Medivh *Nazgrel *Norgannon *Shandris *Stormrage *Tanaris *Thrall *Trollbane *Turalyon *Uldaman *Undermine *Ysera *Zul'jin Eastern RP servers *Argent Dawn *Earthen Ring *Steamwheedle Cartel Eastern RP-PvP servers *Ravenholdt Latin American Latin America PvP servers *Drakkari *Ragnaros Latin America PvE servers *Quel'Thalas Servers in Europe (by language) European servers by recommended language. English See historical (launch date, purpose etc.) and technical information (location, IP address etc.) about these servers at EU English Realms Info. See a history of all migrations on these servers at EU English Realms Migration. PvP Servers, English *Agamaggan *Al'Akir *Ahn'Qiraj *Auchindoun *Balnazzar *Bladefist *Bloodfeather *Bloodscalp *Boulderfist *Burning Blade *Burning Legion *Burning Steppes *Chromaggus *Crushridge *Daggerspine *Darksorrow *Deathwing *Dentarg *Dragonmaw *Drak'thul *Dunemaul *Emeriss *Executus *Frostmane *Frostwhisper *Genjuros *Grim Batol *Haomarush *Hakkar *Jaedenar *Karazhan *Kazzak *Kor'gall *Laughing Skull *Lightning's Blade *Magtheridon *Mazrigos *Molten Core *Neptulon *Outland *Ragnaros *Ravencrest *Shadowmoon *Shattered Halls *Shattered Hand *Skullcrusher *Spinebreaker *Stonemaul *Stormreaver *Stormscale *Sunstrider *Sylvanas *Talnivarr *Tarren Mill *The Maelstrom *Trollbane *Twilight's Hammer *Twisting Nether *Vashj *Vek'nilash *Warsong *Xavius *Zenedar PvE Servers, English *Aerie Peak *Aggramar *Alonsus *Anachronos *Arathor *Aszune *Azjol-Nerub *Blade's Edge *Bloodhoof *Bronzebeard *Bronze Dragonflight *Chamber of Aspects *Darkspear *Doomhammer *Draenor *Dragonblight *Emerald Dream *Eonar *Ghostlands *Hellfire *Hellscream *Khadgar *Kilrogg *Kul Tiras *Lightbringer *Nagrand *Nordrassil *Quel'Thalas *Runetotem *Shadowsong *Silvermoon *Stormrage *Terenas *Thunderhorn *Turalyon *Wildhammer RP Servers, English *Argent Dawn *Earthen Ring *Moonglade *Steamwheedle Cartel *Darkmoon Faire *The Sha'tar RP-PvP Servers, English *Defias Brotherhood *Ravenholdt *Scarshield Legion *The Venture Co *Sporeggar German PvP Servers, German *Aegwynn *Anetheron *Anub'arak *Arthas *Azshara *Blackmoore *Blackrock *Blutkessel *Dalvengyr *Destromath *Dethecus *Echsenkessel *Eredar *Festung der Stürme *Frostmourne *Frostwolf *Gorgonnash *Gul'dan *Kel'Thuzad *Kil'Jaeden *Krag'jin *Mal'Ganis *Mannoroth *Mug'thol *Nathrezim *Nazjatar *Nefarian *Nera'thor *Onyxia *Rajaxx *Taerar *Terrordar *Theradras *Tichondrius *Un'Goro *Vek'lor *Wrathbringer *Zuluhed PvE Servers, German *Alexstrasza *Alleria *Aman'Thul *Ambossar *Antonidas *Area 52 *Arygos *Baelgun *Blackhand *Dun Morogh *Durotan *Gilneas *Kargath *Khaz'goroth *Lordaeron *Lothar *Madmortem *Malfurion *Malygos *Nethersturm *Norgannon *Nozdormu *Perenolde *Proudmoore *Rexxar *Sen'jin *Shattrath *Teldrassil *Thrall *Tirion *Ysera RP-PvE Servers, German *Der Mithrilorden *Der Rat von Dalaran *Die Aldor *Die ewige Wacht *Die Nachtwache *Die Silberne Hand *Forscherliga *Todeswache *Zirkel des Cenarius RP-PvP Servers, German *Das Konsortium *Das Syndikat *Der abyssische Rat *Die Arguswacht *Die Todeskrallen *Kult der Verdammten French PvP Servers, French *Arak-arahm *Arathi *Archimonde *Cho'gall *Eldre'Thalas *Garona *Illidan *Kael'Thas *Naxxramas *Ner'zhul *Rashgarroth *Sargeras *Sinstralis *Temple noir *Throk'Feroth *Varimathras *Ysondre PvE Servers, French *Chants éternels *Dalaran *Drek'Thar *Eitrigg *Elune *Hyjal *Khaz Modan *Krasus *Marécage de Zangar *Medivh *Suramar *Uldaman *Vol'jin RP-PvE Servers, French *Confrérie du Thorium *Kirin Tor *Les Clairvoyants *Les Sentinelles RP-PvP Servers, French *Conseil des Ombres *Culte de la Rive Noire *La Croisade écarlate Spanish PvP Servers, Spanish *C'Thun *Dun Modr *Uldum *Zul'jin PvE Servers, Spanish *Minahonda *Tyrande *El Exodar RP-PvE Servers, Spanish *Los Errantes RP-PvP Servers, Spanish *Shen'dralar Russian PvP Servers, Russian *Ясеневый лес (Ashenvale) *Пиратская бухта (Booty Bay) *Страж смерти (Deathguard) *Подземье (Deephome) *Гордунни (Gordunni) *Седогрив (Greymane) *Гром (Grom) *Король-лич (Lich King) *Свежеватель душ (Soulflayer) *Термоштепсель (Thermaplugg) PvE Servers, Russian *Азурегос (Azuregos) *Дракономор (Fordragon) *Вечная Песня (Eversong) RP-PvE Servers, Russian None yet. RP-PvP Servers, Russian None yet. Servers in Korea PvP Servers, Korea *가로나 (Garona) *굴단 (Gul’dan) *노르가논 (Norgannon) *달라란 (Dalaran) *데스윙 (Deathwing) *둠해머 (Doomhammer) *듀로탄 (Durotan) *드레노어 (Draenor) *라그나로스 (Ragnaros) *레엔 (Laine) *렉사르 (Rexxar) *말리고스 (Malygos) *말퓨리온 (Malfurion) *메디브 (Medivh) *블랙무어 (Blackmoore) *세나리우스 (Cenarius) *스톰레이지 (Stormrage) *실바나스 (Sylvanas) *실버문 (Silvermoon) *아스준 (Aszune) *아즈샤라 (Azshara) *알레리아 (Alleria) *알렉스트라자 (Alexstrasza) *에그윈 (Aegwynn) *엘룬 (Elune) *우서 (Uther) *윈드러너 (Windrunner) *와일드해머 (Wildhammer) * 이오나(Eona) *줄진 (Zul'jin) *카르가스 (Kargath) *캘타스 (Kael'thas) *쿨 티라스 (Kul Tiras) *킬로그 (Kilrogg) *하이잘 (Hyjal) *헬스크림 (Hellscream) PvE Servers, Korea *검은용군단(Black Dragonflight) *나스레짐 (Nathrezim) *넬'쥴 (Ner'zhul) *마그테리돈 (Magtheridon) *만노로스 (Mannoroth) *말가니스 (Mal'Ganis) *불타는 군단 (Burning Legion) *붉은용군단 (Red Dragonflight) *살게라스 (Sargeras) *아서스 (Arthas) *아즈갈로 (Azgalore) *아키몬드 (Archimonde) *일리단 (Illidan) *진홍십자군 (Crimson Crusade) *청동용군단 (Bronze Dragonflight) *켈투자드 (Kel'Thuzad) *킬제덴 (Kil'Jaeden) *티콘드리우스 (Tichondrius) Servers in mainland China Currently servers in mainland China are divided into 8 groups called "Regions". The name of each region (as shown below) is the location of the group of servers and the company that hosts them. All servers in mainland China share the same time zone setting (GMT+08:00). Region 1, mainland China (Shanghai, China Telecom) PvP Servers, Region 1, mainland China *阿格拉玛 (Aggramar) *暴风祭坛 (Altar of Storms) *安威玛尔 (Anvilmar) *艾苏恩 (Aszune) *黑龙军团 (Black Dragonflight) *黑石尖塔 (Blackrock Spire) *蓝龙军团 (Blue Dragonflight) *藏宝海湾 (Booty Bay) *铜龙军团 (Bronze Dragonflight) *燃烧平原 (Burning Steppes) *达纳斯 (Danath) *死亡之翼 (Deathwing) *迪托马斯 (Destromath) *尘风峡谷 (Dustwind Gulch) *烈焰峰 (Flame Crest) *诺莫瑞根 (Gnomeregan) *卡扎克 (Kazzak) *卡德罗斯 (Khardros) *基尔罗格 (Kilrogg) *库德兰 (Kurdran) *洛萨 (Lothar) *玛瑟里顿 (Magtheridon) *山丘之王 (Mountain King) *耐萨里奥 (Neltharion) *红龙军团 (Red Dragonflight) *罗宁 (Rhonin) *萨格拉斯 (Sargeras) *索瑞森 (Thaurissan) *索拉丁 (Thoradin) *雷霆之王 (Thunderlord) *奥达曼 (Uldaman) *国王之谷 (Valley of Kings) PvE Servers, Region 1, mainland China *艾格文 (Aegwynn) (Merged into 奥蕾莉亚 (Alleria)) *奥蕾莉亚 (Alleria) *阿曼苏尔 (Aman'Thul) (Merged into 图拉扬 (Turalyon)) *回音山 (Echo Ridge) *绿龙军团 (Green Dragonflight) (Merged into 莫德古得 (Modgud)) *肯瑞托 (Kirin Tor) (Merged into 白银之手 (Silverhand)) *光明使者 (Lightbringer) (Merged into 伊瑟拉 (Ysera)) *莱恩(Llane) (Merged into 回音山 (Echo Ridge)) *玛多兰 (Madoran) *莫德古得 (Modgud) *诺甘农 (Norgannon) (Merged into 普瑞斯托 (Prestor)) *普瑞斯托 (Prestor) *白银之手 (Silverhand) *图拉扬 (Turalyon) *英雄之谷 (Valley of Heroes) (Merged into 玛多兰 (Madoran)) *伊瑟拉 (Ysera) Region 2, mainland China (Beijing, China Netcom) PvP Servers, Region 2, mainland China *阿迦玛甘 (Agamaggan) *奥拉基尔 (Al'Akir) *阿克蒙德 (Archimonde) *爱斯特纳 (Astrannar) *埃加洛尔 (Azgalor) *艾萨拉 (Azshara) *埃苏雷格 (Azuregos) *达斯雷玛 (Dath'Remar) *屠魔山谷 (Demon Fall Canyon) *毁灭之锤 (Doomhammer) *火焰之树 (Firetree) *冰霜之刃 (Frostsaber) *地狱咆哮 (Hellscream) *海加尔 (Hyjal) *伊利丹 (Illidan) *卡德加 (Khadgar) *闪电之刃 (Lightning's Blade) *麦维影歌 (Maiev Shadowsong) *梅尔加尼 (Mal'Ganis) *玛法里奥 (Malfurion) *主宰之剑 (Master's Glaive) *耐普图隆 (Neptulon) *拉文凯斯 (Ravencrest) *暗影之月 (Shadowmoon) *石爪峰 (Stonetalon Peak) *风暴之怒 (Stormrage) *战歌 (Warsong) *风行者 (Windrunner) *夏维安 (Xavian) PvE Servers, Region 2, mainland China *艾森娜 (Aessina) *塞纳里奥 (Cenarion) *塞纳留斯 (Cenarius) *众星之子 (Children of the Stars) *梦境之树 (Dream Bough) *艾露恩 (Elune) *月光林地 (Moonglade) *夜空之歌 (Nightsong) *诺达希尔 (Nordrassil) *神谕林地 (Oracle Glade) *月神殿 (Temple of the Moon) *泰兰德 (Tyrande) *迷雾之海 (Veiled Sea) *轻风之语 (Whisperwind) *冬泉谷 (Winterspring) Region 3, mainland China (Sichuan, China Telecom) PvP Servers, Region 3, mainland China *布莱克摩 (Blackmoore) *黑暗之矛 (Darkspear) *鬼雾峰 (Dreadmist Peak) *杜隆坦 (Durotan) *回音群岛 (Echo Isles) *埃德萨拉 (Eldre'Thalas) *迦罗娜 (Garona) *玛里苟斯 (Malygos) *红云台地 (Red Cloud Mesa) *雷克萨 (Rexxar) *符文图腾 (Runetotem) *奥丹姆 (Uldum) PvE Servers, Region 3, mainland China *吉安娜 (Jaina) *米莎 (Misha) *灵魂石地 (Spirit Rock) Region 4, mainland China (Guangdong, China Telecom) PvP Servers, Region 4, mainland China *鹰巢山 (Aerie Peak) *奥特兰克 (Alterac) *阿拉索 (Arathor) *阿尔萨斯 (Arthas) *达隆米尔 (Darrowmere) *艾欧纳尔 (Eonar) *霜狼 (Frostwolf) *玛诺洛斯 (Mannoroth) *耐奥祖 (Ner'zhul) *匹瑞诺德 (Perenolde) *拉格纳罗斯 (Ragnaros) *莱斯霜语 (Ras Frostwhisper) *瑞文戴尔 (Rivendare) *血色十字军 (Scarlet Crusade) *通灵学院 (Scholomance) *激流堡 (Stromgarde) *塔伦米尔 (Tarren Mill) *安东尼达斯(Antonidas) PvE Servers, Region 4, mainland China *布瑞尔 (Brill) *达拉然 (Dalaran) *遗忘海岸 (Forgotten Coast) *霜之哀伤 (Frostmourne) *圣光之愿 (Light's Hope) *麦迪文 (Medivh) *纳斯雷兹姆 (Nathrezim) *银月 (Silvermoon) *银松森林 (Silverpine Forest) *泰瑞纳斯 (Terenas) *乌瑟尔 (Uther) *耳语海岸 (Whispering Shore) Region 5, mainland China (Shanghai, China Telecom) PvP Servers, Region 5, mainland China PvE Servers, Region 5, mainland China RP-PvP Servers, Region 5, mainland China *金色平原 (Golden Plains) Region 6, mainland China (Beijing, China Netcom) PvP Servers, Region 6, mainland China *安其拉 (Ahn'Qiraj) *阿纳克洛斯 (Anachronos) *安纳塞隆 (Anetheron) *阿努巴拉克 (Anub'arak) *阿拉希 (Arathi) *巴纳扎尔 (Balnazzar) *黑手军团 (Blackhand Legion) *黑翼之巢 (Blackwing Lair) *血羽 (Bloodfeather) *燃烧军团 (Burning Legion) *克洛玛古斯 (Chromaggus) *破碎岭 (Crushridge) *克苏恩 (C'Thun) *德拉诺 (Draenor) *龙骨平原 (Dragonbone Plain?) *范达尔鹿盔 (Fandral Staghelm) *无尽之海 (Great Sea) *格瑞姆巴托 (Grim Batol) *古拉巴什 (Gurubashi) *哈卡 (Hakkar) *海克泰尔 (?) *卡拉赞 (Karazhan) *库尔提拉斯 (Kul Tiras) *莱索恩 (Lethon) *洛丹伦 (Lordaeron) *熔火之心 (Molten Core) *纳克萨玛斯 (Naxxramas) *奈法利安 (Nefarian) *奎尔萨拉斯 (Quel'Thalas) *拉贾克斯 (Rajaxx) *拉文霍德 (Ravenholdt) *萨菲隆 (Sapphiron) *森金 (Sen'jin) *泰拉尔 (Taerar) *桑德兰 (Thunderaan) *雷霆之怒 (Thunderfury) *瓦拉斯塔兹 (Vaelastrasz) *永恒之井 (Well of Eternity) PvE Servers, Region 6, mainland China *海达希亚 (Hydraxian) *瓦里玛萨斯 (Varimathras) Realms list